User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child extra ep: The Man with the Power of Smoke
This takes place after episode 6. After meeting Nami at Cocoyasi Village, Flora stops by at Loguetown before going to the Grand Line. After docking her ship, she starts exploring the island. Flora: here we are Blu, Loguetown. This is the city that my dad’s crew visited before they venture to the Grand Line. then enters the city. Where should I go first? Wait a minute! I almost forgot about the execution platform! Without any delay, she quickly rushes to the center of town and finds the ruins of the execution platform. Flora: this is the execution platform? then sees a nearby sign that describes the platform. Oh that’s right, it was destroyed by lightning. then goes somewhere else. Something just occurred to me Blu. This is where dad first met a man called Smoker. I wonder what he’s doing now. He’s probably still in the Grand Line and I don’t think we’ll see him any time soon. Flora and her snake then take a stroll through the city. She then stops by at a fancy clothing store. She enters through the front door and before she shops, she is interrupted by the store owner. Store owner: excuse me miss but did you see the sign, “NO PETS ALLOWED”! Flora: uh, Blu’s not a pet. She’s… (I can’t say she’s a weapon). She’s a stuff animal! Blu then hisses at Flora. Store owner: I’m sorry miss, but I’ll have to ask you to leave. Flora: cute oh please, can’t you make an exception? Store owner: blushing oh sure! You can stay as long as you like! Flora then buys some fancy-looking dresses. Store owner: uh miss, some of these dresses seem a bit big for you. Flora: oh, they’re not for me. They’re for showing to my friends back home. Flora then leaves the store and heads to a restaurant. Before she enters the restaurant, she sees a sign saying “NO PETS ALLOWED”. Flora: listen closely Blu, pretend to be a stuff animal this time. Don’t move and don’t hiss. then enter the restaurant. Manager: excuse me miss, but I’m afraid you can’t take this… snake into the restaurant. Flora: don’t worry. She’s not a real snake. She’s a stuff animal. See. Blu remains perfectly still as Flora waves her tail to show that she’s not a real snake. Manager: alright then, right this way. Flora then eats her lunch while feeding Blu by putting some food close to her mouth. A little boy passes by and thinking that Blu is actually a stuff animal, starts squeezing and poking her. Flora, who is busy eating, does not notice the boy. Blu is so irritated that she eventually hisses harshly at the boy. The boy cries out in terror. Flora grabs Blu and quickly flees the restaurant before a panic occurs. The restaurant owner stops her, yelling that she hasn’t paid for her meal. Flora then tosses him a bag of belis so he won’t chase after her. After wandering through the city a bit more, Flora comes across a sword shop. Flora: hmm… This seems like an interesting place to check out. Flora enters the shop and is greeted by Ippon-Matsu. Ippon-Matsu: Welcome! I’ve got a large selection here! Feel free to look around! Flora looks around the store and notices pictures of Roronoa Zoro posted on the wall. Flora: excuse me, do you know this man? Ippon-Matsu: know him? chuckles That’s right! I met that man many years ago when he came to my store. Flora: he… once visited your store? Ippon-Matsu: yes. It was truly a splendid day. Wanna hear the story? then tells Flora the tale. I didn’t even know his name at the time, but I had a good feeling about him. And there you have it. He eventually became the best swordsman in the world. It was truly an honor to give him two great swords for free. After the Straw Hat Pirates disbanded, Roronoa Zoro became a wandering traveler. I heard rumors that he’s currently somewhere in East Blue. Anyway, I do wonder if Roronoa Zoro still has Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri in his possession. Flora: Thank you for sharing that story with me. Ippon-Matsu then notices that Flora carries a sword. Ippon-Matsu: May I have a look at that sword of yours? Flora then hands over her sword to Ippon-Matsu. Ippon-Matsu: this is a very good sword. then returns the sword to Flora. I assume that you’re a skilled swordswoman. Flora: yes, yes I am. buys a few blades and leaves the shop. Ippon-Matsu: By the way! If you happen to run into Roronoa Zoro, I’ll advise you not to mess with him! Flora goes back to her ship and stores her purchased items in her room. She then returns to Loguetown for more exploration. After a while, she wandered into a less populated district. Flora is soon approached by four thugs. Thug #1: hold it right there lady! Flora: let me guess, you want money. Thug #2: well, not just that. We want all of your belongings! Flora: are you going to mug me? Thug #3: if you just hand over all of your valuables willingly, we promise we won’t hurt you. Flora: you know what. I’m not really going to give you men anything. If you’re planning on hurting me, I dare you to try. The thugs then point their flintlocks at her. Thug #4: still feeling cocky!? If you don’t do what we say, we’ll going to put bullet holes all over you! Suddenly smoke appears and ensnares the thugs. Thug #1: What’s this?! What’s going on?! Smoker: threatening a lady? You scumbags need to be taught a lesson. Thug #2: No! Wait! Smoke then completely engulfs the thugs and what Flora hears next are grunts and screams. When the smoke clears, the thugs are lying on the ground bruised and battered while Smoker stands on top of them. Smoker: are you alright? Flora: uh, yes. Smoker: you shouldn’t wander around these parts. It can get real rough here. then goes somewhere else. Flora: is he? Flora follows Smoker to a deserted, abandoned bar. Smoker takes a seat and smokes a cigar. Flora enters the bar and sits next to Smoker. Smoker: hmm? What do you want? Flora: are you… Smoker? Smoker: and what if I am? Oh, you’re that girl I met earlier. Why did you follow me to my favorite spot? Flora: what are you doing in Loguetown? Smoker: I’m retired. The days in which I battle and bring pirates to their knees are long over. Flora: so you quit being a Marine. What about that swordswoman who was with you? Smoker: Tashigi? She’s still in the Grand Line and she’s doing fine. Smoker then takes a good look at Flora. Smoker: hey girl. Are you a Kuja? Flora: ??? What do you ask that? Smoker: a simple yes or no would suffice. Flora: …yes, I am a Kuja. What gave that away? Smoker: your snake Flora: my snake? Smoker: First of all, you’re not from around here, are you? Second, have you seen many normal girls carrying snakes with them? And third, you are holding a quiver of arrows but no bow and I do know a tribe of women warriors who use snakes to fire their arrows. And lastly, I just walked by the harbor and I saw a Yuda. Flora: well, you are correct. Smoker: may I ask what your name is? Flora: It’s… Flora. Smoker:…. So Flora, is Boa Hancock still your empress? Flora: yes, yes she is. Smoker: where’s your pirate crew? Flora: my pirate crew? Oh, I’m not really part of the Kuja Pirates. I’m only a traveler. Smoker: a traveler eh? So it’s safe to assume that you’re not here to cause serious trouble, are you? Smoker and Flora then suddenly paused in their conversation. Smoker smokes a cigar again and they sit quietly for a few minutes. Flora: so… you know a pirate known as Straw Hat Luffy? Smoker: my old nemesis. Yeah, we had a history together. But more importantly, are you familiar with the history of this town? Flora: well, I heard that this city is where the first Pirate King was both born and executed and his last words started the Golden Age of Pirates. Smoker: and countless pirates just wasted their lives away. During the pirate era, many pirates came to this town to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line since this island is very close to Reverse Mountain. But after I became a Marine Captain in charge here, any pirate who dared step foot in this town got captured by me, ending their journey before it even began. And then that special day came, the day I first crossed paths with the man who would later become the archenemy of the old government’s order. then gives a brief synopsis of his first encounter with Luffy. As if fate was on his side, his father, Revolutionary Dragon, appeared out of nowhere and assisted his escape. However, after seeing how Straw Hat smiled in a similar manner to that of Gold Roger, I had a feeling that I couldn’t just leave him be. So, I left my post in Loguetown and followed him to the Grand Line, disregarding of what my superiors might say. Hey, wait a minute! Why am I storytelling!? Flora: are you going to continue? Smoker: why, so I can tell you how I never succeeded in capturing Straw Hat? Flora: I like listening to people’s stories and don’t tell me you’re embarrassed to talk about it. Smoker: sigh alright, after some time in the Grand Line, I eventually tracked Straw Hat down to Alabasta while he was in pursuit of Shichibukai Crocodile. gives another brief synopsis concerning the interference from Ace. Thanks to the help of his brother, Fire Fist Ace, Straw Hat eluded me once again. However, since I knew his goal was Crocodile, I decided to wait for him at Rainbase. then talks about chasing Luffy all the way to Rain Dinners, getting trapped with him, and later saved by him. I can’t believe my life was saved by the likes of him, but I guess that showed that not all pirates are scum. Even though we were still enemies, I returned the favor by letting him go just that one time. Smoker pauses and smokes his cigar. Smoker: After Straw Hat finished his business with Crocodile, I resumed my quest to capture him. I met him again at Marineford during the War of the Summit. That time, I thought I really had him, but guess who came to his aid: the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. clenches his fist thinking about her. Straw Hat sure had a knack for getting help from unlikely allies. And of all people, it had to be her! Her arrogance just makes me want to puke! I don’t know how Straw Hat and Hancock came to know each other, but believe me, if I had the power and the authority, I would personally have that damn woman rot in Impel Down. Smoker then sees Flora staring at him. Smoker: no offense Flora. Flora: none taken jerk. Smoker: after the war, Straw Hat went into hiding and I transferred to G-5 in the New World. After I was promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral, Straw Hat reappeared to the world. And once again, I resumed my pursuit of the Straw Hat Pirates. Smoker recounts his battles with Luffy in the New World. Smoker: time and time again, Straw Hat always manages to slip away. I admit that I missed the days in which Straw Hat couldn’t lay a finger on me. Well, not even the old government could defeat Straw Hat. His crew kept going forward until they reached Raftel. smokes his cigar again. And then came the great One Piece War, the war that shook the world to its core. Like Jinbe, Boa Hancock outright betrayed the old government and sided with Straw Hat. I really hated the Shichibukai and the Pirate Empress was one of the worst there ever was. Flora: hey, don’t badmouth my empress. Smoker: Do you have any idea what she did to most of my men?! Anyway, that war was when Straw Hat and I fought for the last time. Smoker narrates his final fight with Luffy. Smoker: The One Piece War was the ending of many things. The Pirate Era has come to a close. Not many pirates roam these seas anymore. After all, there is no longer any great treasure to find. Oh well, I’m just glad that Straw Hat didn’t convince thousands of lowly dogs to wreak havoc like Roger and Whitebeard did. After Roger’s execution, pirates all over the world caused non-stop trouble and more often than not, they left destruction in their wake. If I had known that Straw Hat will end what Roger started, I wonder if I would still try to capture him. The other change that happened after the war was Dragon’s revolutionaries forming the new government. Unlike the old government, the new government doesn’t indiscriminately label all pirates as criminals so in this era, only the bad pirates get bounties. Since Straw Hat and I are no longer enemies, I decided to resign. I went to the Grand Line to capture him, but now that’s no longer possible, I see no reason to remain in the Marines. Flora: sorry that you never succeeded in your goal. I guess your life is pretty much empty now without your enemy. Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you. is about to leave the bar. Smoker: By the way, are you proud of your father? Monkey D. Flora Flora stood still with a shocked expression on her face. Flora: I… I never told you my surname. H-How did you know? Smoker: Well it just happened that several years ago, Straw Hat wandered into this town and that bastard had the nerve to have a casual chit-chat with me as if we’re good buddies. Flora: and dad… told you about… me? Smoker: you were the very first thing he talked about. And he wouldn’t shut up about it. To be honest, I’m not amused that your mother is Boa Hancock, but out of respect for your father, I’ll keep quiet about your heritage. However, I’ll advise you to be more cautious when you’re interacting with your father’s former enemies. I’m sure there are plenty of them who still hold a grudge against Straw Hat. Besides, if the old government is still in power, I’ll have to capture and turn you in. Flora: you can try, but I’ll just send you flying old man. Smoker then has a quick flashback to his last meeting with Luffy. Smoker: Straw Hat, I’m not in the mood to talk to you anymore. Now get out of this town before I get the urge to beat the crap out of you!! Luffy: you can try, but I’ll just send you flying old man. Shishishishishishi Smoker: grrrrrrr. Don’t push your luck! Back to the present Smoker: annoyed you’re just as easy-going as he was. And that’s really irritating. Speaking of Straw Hat, it seems that his time has come and gone. He has been missing for several years already. No one knows if he’s dead or alive. Well, it’s not that I care anyway. I feel a lot better not seeing him again. then leaves his seat and walks to the door. Oh, and one more thing, I still loathe your mother. In my book, she’s the vilest woman of all existence. walks out of the bar. Flora then feels anger flowing inside of her. She follows Smoker out of the bar with her hands clenched. Flora: Hey Smoker! Smoker: hmm? puts her snake on the ground. Flora: You have no idea what my mother went through! Flora impulsively charges at Smoker and throws a punch. Smoker catches her punch and pushes her back. Smoker: you want to challenge me? Have you forgotten that I was an elite marine officer who fought on par with your father? Flora then tries to attack Smoker with a combo of punches and kicks. Smoker does not use his Logia intangibility as he knows Flora has Haki. Instead, he avoids the strikes by moving very fast as if he’s using Soru. Smoker then covers Flora in smoke. While Flora is disoriented, Smoker suddenly appears behind her, grabs her on the head, and pins her down. Blu leaps at Smoker in Flora’s defense only to pass through his smoke body. Smoker grabs Blu on the tail and slams her against a wall. Smoker: first the father and then the daughter. It’s almost poetic. And you called me an old man, huh? It may have been many years since my last fight with Straw Hat, but my combat skills are far from rusty. And did you really think that you can send my flying? Flora: Don’t mock me, I’m a warrior! And if dad can beat you, so can I!! Flora manages to knock Smoker off her. She then quickly punches Smoker in the chest. Smoker: that’s a good solid punch. It’s been a long time since I took a hit. Flora takes out a knife and attempts to stab Smoker with it. Smoker quickly catches the hand holding the knife. Smoker: I’m sorry, but you’re not going to give me another strike. Smoker then utilizes the full power of Moku Moku no Mi. He transforms into a thick cloud of smoke and engulfs Flora. He then attacks her from all directions until she’s overpowered. Smoker: you are far from being in the same league as he was. Besides, Straw Hat isn’t a rival that can be replaced by anyone, not even you. Smoker walks away while Flora lies defeated on the ground. Flora slams her fist in frustration. Flora: Damn it! Mark my words! I’ll get stronger and I’ll be back for a rematch! Some thugs pass by. Thug: hey, look what we got here. Should we play with her? Flora then blows off some steam by beating the thugs to a pulp. Flora: Come on Blu, let’s go. Flora and Blu return to the harbor and have a look at the horizon. Flora: Well Blu, time to go to the Grand Line. Category:Blog posts